fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
EDPC01
is the first episode of Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. In this episode Himura Akiko transforms into Cure Scarlet for the first time. Synopsis The series starts with Akiko preparing orders for a pair of costumers when she notices a man staggering into the store. When she sees him about to tip over, she successfully grabs his hand and balances him. He identifies himself as Ai and requests for a karaoke booth awkwardly. Thinking that he's just tired, Akiko leads him to a room and says she'll take his order later. Meanwhile, the two costumers waiting turn out to be Umi and Suzu, who discuss their inner thoughts about oden. After Akiko loudly returns with their orders they hear a disturbing noise from next door; the booth Ai was in. Almost in sync, the three rush off to investigate, and stumble upon a pink wombat. Akiko wonders where Ai went, however, not making the situation any better, feels the unexplainable urge to cuddle the adorable animal. Startling it, the wombat quickly attaches silver bracelets onto their wrists, saying they are the chosen warriors able to save humanity, before disappearing into a puff of smoke and leaving the three in awe. Umi and Suzu hurriedly escape the scene, slightly put off by the pink wombat before paying Akiko, noting the latter wasn't the least bit fazed by the odd occurrence. As they begin discussing the events that took place back in karaoke, the student council members make their appearance in grandeur. After conversing the student council, Umi goes on to describing that in oden terms, the members of the student council are like daikon raddish, egg and mochi-stuffed tofu. The next day, Akiko walks into Kawai High School, the school she will be attending. Along the way, she passes by a second year student, Chisu Kazue, who mumbles something to herself. Obviously put off by the new students who, by her own words, are either "the beautiful, the ugly and those who are neither; the smart, the foolish, and those who are neither, the athletic, the frail and those who are neither." Stating herself to be the neither in all scenarios. Class lectures begin when all of a sudden, a young women in her early 20's - the homeroom teacher named Takayama-sensei enters the classroom with a wombat in her arms. On spotting both the horrified and baffled Umi and Suzu in the classroom, the teacher who is actually being controlled by the wombat for convenience's sake, stalks the girls and badgers them to give into the idea of protecting earth, which proved to be a real nuisance to them. After, finally loosing the wombat off their trail, Umi and Suzu head to the club room. They are greeted by sophomores, Rio and Maki, as they inform them about the registration forms for the club, which was left by the clubroom door by the student council president. Umi suggests that they ought to register their club with the name Defense Club, because of the mysterious sign that hung outside the clubroom door, though the problem was the 5 member rule for a club to be formed when they were only 1 member short. Akiko wanders around the school, astonish by how big it was, before stumbling upon a club room in the attic. The sign on the door read Defense Club (lol). Curious, Akiko bursts in and comes face to face with four girls, two of them being the costumers from the other day. She quickly greets the two girls, and introduces herself as Himura Akiko a first year student newly attending Kawai High School. Somewhere in the courtyard, Chisu Kazue continues to have negative thoughts on her existence and such. She hears a mysterious voice talking as a small needle pricks her, and she transforms into a Loveless. Back at the Defense Club, Akiko and the others hear a scream, racing to see the commotion out the window. A Loveless appears dressed in a yukata and starts attacking the students down below. Akiko watches the monster summon bowls of oden before spotting a pink creature being cornered. Umi and Suzu gasp at the sight, only to see Akiko race down the stairs despite their cries and chase after her. Unwavering, Akiko runs infront of the Loveless, defending Wombat with her arms out wide, and yells at the monster. Wombat regains his exposer and tells Akiko to transform, she is doesn't understand at first, but chants the transformation phase with ease. Using the Love Bracelet, she transforms into the sparkling princess, Cure Scarlet. This doesn't only surprise Akiko but also Umi and Suzu. With her new found powers, Cure Scarlet defeats the Loveless, causing the Adamas Trio retreat. Akiko de-transforms and hugs Wombat tightly but he struggles due to how tight she is holding him, which Umi points out. As Akiko apologizes, the three girls hear an odd ticking sound before a puff of smoke envelopes Wombat, revealing a flustered Ai and Takayama-sensei unconscious inside a bush. Characters Pretty Cure * Himura Akiko (Cure Scarlet) * Mizushima Umi * Kazesawa Suzu * Amachi Rio * Sakurai Maki Mascots * Wombat (Ai) * Thunder Villains * Chitose Chieko (Dark Aurite) * Satomi Kyoko (Dark Argent) * Mako Nami (Dark Perlite) * Loveless Supporting Characters * Takayama-sensei * Chisu Kazue Trivia * This episode includes scenes based off of the first episode of Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * This episode marks the debut of the anime adaption of Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. * This episode marks the debut of Himura Akiko, Wombat, Mizushima Umi, Kazesawa Suzu, Amachi Rio, Sakurai Maki, Chisu Kazue, Loveless, Takayama-sensei, Chitose Chieko, Satomi Kyoko, Mako Nami and Thunder. * The attack Scarlet Lumiere is first seen in this episode. Gallery To be added. Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'